Taking a Tactical Advantage
by LucinaJoestar
Summary: Robin encounters his crush Lucina in his bedroom and it leads to an unexpected situation


The sun was lowering as Robin lowered his head into his hands, his feelings for Lucina digging at his heart more and more every second. He kicked himself for thinking about her in that way, she was his best friend's daughter from another time was it was more than just innapropriate of him to pursue it. Robin looked up at the sky and sighed before slowly standing up and wiping his brow, "I should just sleep, thinking about this wont be of any help to me".

Chrom had secured an Inn for all of his men and Robin was assigned room twenty four. It was a quaint abode but it seemed satisfactory for the night, certainly an improvement from sleeping on grass every night. Robin sleepily entered his room, unfortunately due to shortage on rooms he was set to share his room with Frederick. He opened his door and was shocked to discover a note from Frederick himself, stating that he was going to be training during the night. This didn't strike Robin as particularly odd as Frederick was fairly well known for indulging in training quite often, a respectable trait to carry. Robin settled down and slipped under his covers before gently closing his eyes, but before they could completely close, a knocking on the door shook his room and caused him to pounce upwards in surprise.

Robin stood up and approached the door, wondering if Frederick had given up training for whatever reason. But upon opening the door he was greated with the grin of Lucina, this came as a shock to Robin as he stared in confusion. Lucina giggled before explaining that she was told to share a room with Tharja but that she'd become weary of a potential hex being put on her by the odd woman. "Robin you wouldn't mind if I took Frederick's bed would you? I heard he was training and there are no other rooms"

Robin sleepily nodded before inviting her in and slipping back underneath his covers, he was actually kinda glad he wouldn't have to sleep in a lonely room that night, although having Lucina around failed to help his dilema. Before he could really think about it, he was cut off by Lucina "Hey do you mind looking the other way for a while I just need to undress". Robin started blushing and turned his head to the other side of the pillow quickly. He could already hear the material of her clothes sliding across her skin and it began to drive him crazy, he started thinking impure thoughts and ever so slightly tilted his head until he could see Lucina. Making sure not to make a sound under his bed sheets.

Lucina was bending over and all Robin could see was her stockings and underwear, he couldn't stop staring at her perfectly shaped rear and her legwear that truly complimented her figure. A bead of sweat began to drip down Robin's forehead as he saw Lucina stand, her bra straps clearly visible at this point. What Robin had failed to notice was Lucina looking back at him using the mirror placed very clearly in front of her, she seemed to be smiling at him. Robin swore he was seeing things and slammed his face into the pillow trying to forget everything, his mind was a mess with thoughts and he panicked immensely as to what to do or say, if he should say anything at all. All of this dispersed however when Robin felt a gentle dip occur on the corner of his bed, he slowly looked around to see the half naked girl staring down at him from his bed. "Why did you look at me when I told you not to Robin?" Robin panicked and broke out in a sweat, trying to avoid looking at spectacle in front of him. It was hard not to look at her chest, her blue undergarments displayed them in a revealing manner and it kept grabbing Robin's eye. "Stop staring at my breasts and answer my question Robin" She didn't seem angry and that's what puzzled Robin the most.

"I uh well.. I uh.." he was speechless, nothing he could say would save him. Lucina stood up on the bed and sat on Robin's stomach, something that made him immediately break out into a colour that ressembled that of a ripe tomato. Her butt sat firmly on his lower body and she leaned over him, putting her hands on the pillows, either side of his head. Her breasts hung slightly above his face and he desperately tried to look away. Robin could feel an erection slowly rising in his pants and desperately tried to calm himself down, thinking of mathematical sums and equations to take his mind off of it. Lucina stopped him in his tracks by kissing Robin on the cheek. "You don't need to be so shy, I've seen the way you look at me when father's not around" Robin's eyes widened in horror and he began freaking out.

"Th-That's preposterous I uh don't know what you mean.. I have no such feelin.."

Robin was yet again cut off by the beautiful young girl grabbing his arm and forcing his hand upon her left breast. Silence filled the room as Robin glared up at the girl and then to his hand. He wanted to remove his grip from her chest but his desires stopped him. He was halfway between embarassment and enjoyment. Lucina smiled and stayed still as Robin gently massaged her breast with his hand, still speechless. She pulled Robin's shirt upwards and he released his grip for her to lift it off of him. He sat up and gazed into the girl's eyes before lowing his gaze again to her desirable chest.

Lucina giggled again and lowered one of her bra straps from her shoulder, which led Robin on to lower the other and unclip the back. After a bit of trouble with the clip, Lucina kissed him again and slowly removed the bra herself. The blue piece of clothing hit the bed, leaving Lucina's exposed chest to the viewing pleasure of Robin. He wanted to say something but he couldn't, they were beautiful and all he wanted to do was play with them. "You're really cute when you're flustered, Robin" Lucina said playfully, before running her fingers down his chest and into his pants, gently feeling Robin's privates as he stared in awe. Never did he predict this encounter with the normally mild mannered girl.

"L-Lucina we can't be doing this" Robin cried as she caressed him gently below the waist. She smiled again and pushed him back down onto the bed and began pulling down his pants, Robin couldn't stop blushing. She then slowly removed her panties and sat over him again, her privates brushing up against him as he felt his penis grow into a fully erect state. Lucina stroked it with her hand and looked at Robin directly in the eyes before getting up and placing him inside of her. She gasped a little at first but it soon turned into a cheeky smile as she looked back down to the dazed tactician in front of her. Robin looked up at the spectacle of the gorgeous naked girl sitting on top of him and lost himself in a sea of pleasure. He moved his arms up her body and over her chest before touching her lips with his finger, to which she then gently sucked for a few seconds before moving his hands back over herself and onto her bottom. Robin grabbed it and stared up to her body once more, any innocent thoughts had vanished from his mind as she bent down and kissed him once more, resting her boobs on his chest. After which she gently began thrusting him, causing him to go completely red.

Lucina continued to pleasure herself with Robin for several minutes as he remained in disbelief on the bed. Suddenly he decided to grab the girl and try to put her on the bed, an offer to which she graciously accepted by swapping sides with him. Robin now sat over Lucina and re-entered her slowly, to which she let out a cute gasp. After thrusting a few times, Robin leaned down and began sucking at Lucina's breasts as she let out little gasps every few seconds. Robin was in a state of pure ecstasy as he lay with the girl, persistently pleasuring her with every ounce of effort he could before the penultimate orgasm that filled them both. Lucina let out a small cry as Robin gasped loudly.

The both became silent as they gazed into each other's eyes, nothing left to say. Lucina smiled at him as he blushed once again. Robin leaned down to kiss her and stopped when he noticed the unlocking of the door, in a fearful state he looked to the left to see a very stunned Frederick facing them both. After finishing his training he had headed back to his quarters, but he was little expecting to find the master tactician and Lucina the daughter of Chrom to be naked. Instead of saying anything, he just slowly walked back out. Robin, utterly mortified, sank his face down onto Lucina, She giggled at him. "What's so funny?" he cried.

"You just sank your head into my boobs"

Upon realising, Robin leapt back up in embarrassment and fell off the bed.

Eventually they agreed to keep it a secret and Frederick was more than happy to oblige and preferably forget.


End file.
